The following U.S. patent is incorporated herein by reference, in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,815 discloses a piston based flow control for use in a high flow beverage dispensing valve. The piston thereof includes a top perimeter edge structure that allows for continuity of liquid flow during high flow applications and particularly during the initiation of a high flow dispensing so as to eliminate chattering of the piston.